


Bite Me

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Thirsty Thursday [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Biting, M/M, Mmmmm, Tumblr Prompt, thirsty thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: Based on this headcanon: Billy and Steve love biting at each other. It started off as little nips between them and then slowly, as their relationship progressed, they get rougher and leave love bites all along each other’s body. It makes them both absolutely weak. (And turned on but yknow). Billy loves biting at Steve’s neck and shoulders, whilst Steve loves to bite at Billy’s thighs and stomach.Billy bites Steve in a place that's a little too visible, so Steve gets a little revenge.





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @callmelilyshameless

Steve hissed when he felt Billy’s teeth at his neck, biting hard enough that Steve almost worried he’d broken the skin. Almost. It took him a second to realize that Billy had bitten just a little to high on his neck, definitely above where a shirt collar would rest.

“Hey, no fair! How am I supposed to cover that up tomorro- _oh_ ” he broke off with a moan as Billy started sucking on the bite while his fingers slipped up the back of his shirt. 

Billy pulled back to admire his handy work, smirking up at his boyfriend and looking far too pleased with himself. 

“Guess you’re gonna have to break out the turtlenecks,” he teased. 

Steve glared at him. 

“It’s April.”

Billy just shrugged, leaning back in to get at Steve’s neck, but oh no, Billy wasn’t the only one who got to tease. And he was far from the only one who liked to _bite_. 

Swatting Billy’s hands away from him, Steve quickly moved down his boyfriend’s body, yanking the other boy’s jeans off as he went, mouth watering when he saw that Billy had, once again, been going commando. Fuck, that never stopped being hot. 

He looked up at Billy, eyes full of lust and a teasing smile on his lips as he hooked one of Billy’s knees over his shoulder, and bent to nip at the inside of his thigh. 

“Oh fuck,” Billy cursed, grabbing a fistful of Steve’s hair, holding him there as he sucked bruise after bruise across his thighs. “S-Steve, _baby_ , fuck that feels–wait! wait! We have practice tomorrow! No fucking way my shorts are long enough to cover those!” Billy cried, trying to shove Steve away. 

Steve chuckled, sliding back up Billy’s body, noses brushing together as Steve kissed him fast and hot and dirty, the way he knew Billy liked. He pulled away with a smirk, staring fondly down at Billy, who looked fucked out already and they’d barely gotten started. 

“Guess we’re even.”


End file.
